Seven Seas Book of Short Legends and Stories
}} Famous Icons of PotCO Francis Bluehawk (1689 - 1722) - A famous soldier and fighter who lead a guild called Francis Brigade which operated in the early 1700s. Aided Samuel Redbeard and Jack Swordmenace in the first Great War against Captain Leon. Defeated by John Breasly, and sent to Prussia. On voyage to Prussia, Francis disappeared, never to be seen again. John Macbatten (unknown-present) A good soldier, assassin. Currently the Head Palladin. Has a history not many know about. Jeffrey Blasthawk (1669–Present) - Jeffrey Blasthawk A soldier and fighter who fought in many wars. Known as a skilled swordsman. His current age is 62 He is know to be in many battles and wars as well. Jack Swordmenace (1652–Present) - An Ex-EITC Youth turned pirate. Formed the 5th Brethren Court, the next generation of pirate lords, and rallied pirates worldwide to fight Captain Leon of the EITC. A captain of unmatched wit and intellect, he was as well known for his skills at sea as for his mettle with a cutlass or the hand cannon. Nate Raidhawk '(1658–Present) - Born on Raven's Cove and formed the Bandido Empire. Is part of the 5th Brethren Court, and has a tendancy to pick pocket people. '''King John "George" Breasly '(1669–Present) - Current king of England and guildmaster of The Royalty Guild. Born in Buckingham Palace. Most famous for betraying the Brethren Court to the EITC under the alius "Captain Smith". Fought in the Anglo-Spanish Wars as a high ranking general along with his right hand man Robert Mcroberts. Has fought hundreds of wars, and though is very forgiving and kind, is still considered a cold, vicious man. '''Lord Samuel Redbeard (1654 - Present) ~ Current EITC leader and Guildmaster of Co. Black Guard. Born on Emerald Isle. Attended the EITC Academy for Magical and Tactical Arts. Famous for his wars against Captain Leon. He is considered the a great leader and is renowned for his amazing skills and tactics during war. He is highly intelligent and often talks with Jack Swordmeance and King John Breasly. Co-founder of the first player-made EITC guild, founder and owner of many organizations such as: EITC Council of the Elders, Elite Black Force, and the Order of the Fang. Current Minister of Magic and Minister of the EITC. Arch nemesis of the infamous Pirate, Captain Leon. Creator of the infamous plan, Operation: Red Raven which caused Leon to turn Pirate for a while. Destroyed the Black Officers during Operation: Red Raven. Simon Treasurehawk '(1695–Present) - Current Leader of the Spanish Revolution against Pearson Wright & GM of Marauder's Militia. '''Lord Cad Bane '(1703–Present) - Current First Lord of the EITC and Commandant of the Department of Central Intelligence. Taught at the East India Company Navigation and Tactical Training Academy in London. After graduating left the EITC and sailed to the Caribbean, became a bounty hunter then rejoined the EITC and soon became Captain Leon's Second in Command. Left Leon and created the Delta Republic. Soon after disbanded the Delta Republic and started the Co. Republic. Joined Samuel Redbead and founded The EITC Board of Directors. Speculation of his death caused many to leave the Co. Republic resulting in it's disbandment after his return. Joined the Black Officers, aided in Operation: Red Raven. Left Black Officers and transfered into the Co. Black Guard. Currently in the Co. Black Guard. Sir Carlos Clemente (1722–present) - The current Czar Russia, and GM of The Delta Empire. Strong Anti-Eitc Leader. Ex-wife of Duchess, queen of France and founder of Caribbean Rangers, Freedom Empire, Freedom Empire 2, Co Rangers, Wright's Dynasty, and many other guilds. He is skilled in the arts of the sword. '''Captain "Lord" Leon'' (1720 - Present)'' - '''A famous EITC Tyrant/Dictator who nearly took over the EITC, hated by many and started the Second EITC War, Almost took over when Samuel Redbeard got banned, impersonated then retired after Operation: Red Raven defeated him. Created the United Co.Empire, Grand Co. Empire, and Co. Black Guard. '''Robert Mcroberts (1680–Present) - Famous general in the Caribbean, working as the great general of the king of England. He used to be a simple colonist, working as a pirate along the Atlantic coast of North America. Currently the top general of England, master pvper, and leads the strongest military in game. William O'roberts (1679 - 1721) - EITC Lord of Navermo. Founded East India Republic, and kept a tight stronghold on Navermo server. Established an entire fortress on Tortuga, and no pirate dared to enter while he was within. Fought in many wars, and gave Robert Mcroberts his starty as a general. Died on November 1, 1721, when his ship sunk on the way to England. Cadet (C.E. 1692–Present) - Leader of the French Rebel Forces against Captain "Lord" Leon. Though his army was large, it was unorganized, and was quickly absorbed by the forces of Pearson Wright. Hector Pillageparr (C.E. 1677–Present) - Pirate Lord who employed Captain Smith. Gained much fame in raids against Captain "Lord" Leon, but was ultimately defeated when Captain Smith revealed his bases to Captain Leon. Today, lives as a poor pirate, who lives on an uncharted island. Lord Johnny Goldtimbers (1694–Present) - EITC Lord who works for the king of England, as well as Samuel Redbeard. James "Usman" Strider (Unknown - Present) - EITC Lord working for Samuel Redbeard. James used to work for Captain "Lord" Leon, until his disappearance. Founder of the European Parliament, and the Prime Minister of England. Lawrence Daggerpaine (1665–Present) - Noble, born in Paris. Founded the Pirate Army, a group of guilds against Captain "Lord" Leon. After the war, Lawrence settled in the Caribbean, as a renowned, nearly undefeated general. Ned Yellowbeard (Unknown - Present) - Guildmaster of I N F E R N O. Carlos (Unknown - Present) - Ex-Guildmaster of Spania. Treasurer (Unknown - Present) - Guildmaster of Spania. Eric Mcrage (Unknown - Present) - Guildmaster of McRaging. Ryan Blademonk (Unknown - Present) - EITC Lord of Infantry, and is a great sailor. Used to be Fleet Admiral for Captain "Lord" Leon. John Warsmythe (Unknown - Present) - EITC Lord working for Samuel Redbeard. Chris Swordbones, aka "Hermit"(1668-1756)-Pirate under the Aztec Curse. Has been a pirate, a Company man, and an Admiral in the Royal Navy. Co. GM of Skull's Marines, now known as Skull's Bootcamp. Known for the murder of Sir Carlos Clemente and the temporary death of Captain Leon, as well as Samuel Harrington's temporary death. Known for brutal torture of two ex-EITC Marshals. Though currently an ally of the Royal Military, many officials are itching to find a way around the Aztec Curse to kill him, yet few have actually found a method. The Skeleton on the Rock There is a rock near the privateering islands which held a odd discovery. One day during a storm a Dutch trading ship smashed up against the rocks. When this happened, rocks tumbeled down along with a casket smashing down into the cargo hold. Lighting flashed and waves roared. During the storm the captain, Hogar Doichutchinson saw a woman walking the decks. Suddenly the storm ceased and the ship crashed at Port Royal. The casket was still on the ship. The captain and crew opened it and they saw a skeleton wearing a white wig. There was a wood craving on the inside of the casket that said "Return to the sea before the next day rises or you shall be bound to the sea forever." The captain made the foolish mistake to keep the casket with the skeleton inside. The next morning when the captain was in his cabin there was a cold wind that blew the white curtains. There was then a knock at the door. The captain saw the casket. He went down to open it, and when he did his hat blew off and landed before his mirrior. He reached down when he looked up, there was the woman. She pointed to the door. The captain turned around and yelled "No!" Suddenly the lady disappeared and from the windows entered spirits they were all glowing white somewhat. Some were saliors lost at sea, some where slaves on plantation,s some where people with wealth, and some where soldiers. They all approached the captain they then bound his hands and legs with chains. Among the crowd was the woman. The captain was thrown into the casket, then two soldiers, one wearing French uniforms, the other wearing Spanish uniforms walked away. The French one returned, carrying nails, and the Spaniard carried a hammer. The casket lid was closed and nailed shut. Then chains and cannon balls were attached to the casket. The ghosts walked over to the screaming casket. The rich looking people and the slaves hauled the casket high. Over it went, sinking to the depths where there would be a new protector of the sea, the captain who must serve the sea. PLEASE, ADD MORE SUCH AS YOUR OWN PERSON, AND OTHER SUBJECTS! LIKE I SAID, FAMOUS ICONS! REMEMBER TO KEEP IT SHORT AND TO PUT THE PIRATES BIRTH AND DEATH DATE! Also feel free to add more stories it would be much appreciated! we need more stories! We really would like to hear from people please! Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations